1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for increasing homologous recombination of a nucleic acid sequence in a filamentous fungus. The present invention also relates to isolated nucleic acid sequences encoding recombination proteins and to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and fungal host cells comprising such nucleic acid sequences.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of genetic engineering relies largely upon the ability of organisms to take up exogenous DNA and integrate it into their genome. Studies in model organisms have demonstrated that the integration step is a function of cellular DNA repair pathways that normally operate to maintain genomic integrity in response to DNA damage that occurs both spontaneously and as a result of exposure to a variety of exogenous agents such as ionizing radiation, ultraviolet light, and chemical mutagens (see, Nickoloff, J. A., and M. F. Hoekstra, 1998, Double-strand break and recombinational repair in Saccharomyces cerevisiae, p. 335-362. In J. A. Nickoloff, and M. F. Hoekstra (ed.), DNA Damage and Repair, Vol. I: DNA repair in prokaryotes and lower eukaryotes. Humana Press, Totowa, N. J.; Paques, F., and J. E. Haber, 1999, Microbiol. Mol. Biol. Rev. 63: 349-404; Shinohara et al., 1998, Genes Cells 3:145-56).
Integration of exogenous DNA occurs primarily through one of two major repair pathways, (1) non-homologous end joining or (2) homologous recombination. Non-homologous end joining is the direct rejoining of broken DNA ends that share little or no homology. The ends frequently require nuclease-processing before they can be ligated together, and thus non-homologous end joining is often error-prone. In contrast, homologous recombination utilizes an undamaged DNA molecule as a template to repair DNA damage in another molecule that shares homology with the undamaged one. This process is more likely to be error-free than non-homologous end joining. Techniques in genetic engineering such as gene replacement or disruption and site-specific integration rely upon homologous recombination. By manipulating the relative contribution of homologous recombination versus non-homologous end joining to overall genome repair, it should be possible to gain additional control over whether integration of exogenous DNA occurs in regions of homology versus more randomly.
In the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae, the RAD52 epistasis group includes genes that function in meiotic and mitotic homologous recombination (Nickoloff and Hoekstra, 1998, In J. A. Nickoloff, and M. F. Hoekstra (ed.), DNA Damage and Repair, Vol. I: DNA repair in prokaryotes and lower eukaryotes, p. 335-362, Humana Press, Totowa, N. J.; Osman and Subramani, 1998, Prog. Nucleic Acid Res. Mol. Biol. 58: 263-99; Paques and Haber, 1999, supra). Two critical genes in the homologous recombination pathway are RAD51 and RAD52. The Rad51 protein forms a stoichiometric nucleoprotein complex and, as judged by in vitro assays, mediates DNA pairing and full, stable strand exchange between single-stranded DNA and homologous duplex DNA (Bianco et al., 1998, Front Bioscience 3: d570-603). The Rad52 protein binds preferentially to single-stranded DNA, particularly at ends, and promotes annealing between complementary single strands (Mortensen et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93: 10729-10734). In Saccharomyces cerevisiae, RAD52 is required for all known forms of both spontaneous and induced mitotic homologous recombination. For example, intrachromosomal inverted repeat recombination is reduced 3000-fold in rad52 (Rattray and Symington, 1994, Genetics 138: 587-595), and plasmid gap repair by homologous recombination is essentially eliminated (Bartsch et al., 2000, Mol. Cell. Biol. 20: 1194-1205).
There is a need in the art for identifying and isolating recombination protein encoded genes from filamentous fungi for use in promoting interplasmid, plasmid-chromosomal, intra-chromosomal, and interchromosomal homologous recombination.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved methods for increasing the homologous recombination of a nucleic acid sequence introduced into filamentous fungal cells.